It's All in the Game
by cassgrl087
Summary: Katie is having a hard time at practice & it seems everyone understands except Wood, who keeps pushing her. Will he bother finding out the truth & possibly uncover feelings he has for the mysterious Katie Bell.


**It's All in the Game**

"Bell! What d'you think you're doing?" Oliver Wood's voice rings out over the Quidditch pitch. Still floating on her broomstick, she turns around and looks up at her coach.

         "I was going around the back like you said." She explains meekly. 

         "I didn't say go around the back. That was two plays ago." 

         "Oh, sorry." She says, turning away. 

         "What is it with you today, Bell? Where is your head?" Oliver inquires rather harshly, flying up towards her. "We need you to stay focused." 

         "Leave her alone, Wood!" Angelina cries out from below. Oliver glares at her and flies back town to where the rest of the team was gathered. 

         "It's important that you listen! We're back from Holiday and we have a big match coming up and we need to have a new strategy planned."  
         "Big match?" Fred spoke in an undertone. "We're playing Hufflepuff!" 

         "I want Spinnet and Bell up by the opposite goals. Johnson, you need to get the quaffle to Bell, but fake pass to Spinnet. But stay alert, if the chasers are coming in on you just pass to whoever." Wood blows his whistle loudly and knocks Katie back into reality. She flies up to the goal posts next to Alicia. Angelina proceeds to fake pass to Alicia, and Katie zones out, staring off into the distance. The quaffle hits her broom and it jumps, causing her to look up, startled. 

         "BELL! What are you doing?! I jus' explained the play!"

         "I'm sorry..."

         "That doesn't matter! We have a match coming up-"

         "Lay off, Oliver!" One of the Weasley twins shouted. Wood flies up next to Katie. 

         "I don't know where your head is, Bell, but you need to stay in the game or we'll never win the cup." He says harshly. Katie bites her lip and the rest of the team shoots Wood dirty looks. "Everyone, down here!" He flies down and hovers in a spot in the middle of the field. Katie flies down but instead of stopping to hover, she lands her broom, jumps off it and carries it over her shoulder and out of the field. 

         "BELL!" Oliver shouts. Angelina starts to follow her.   
         "No - you stay here. Go over a few more of the plays." So instead, Oliver lands his broom, sighs, and puts it over his shoulder. He runs to catch up with Katie who is on her way back to the castle. 

         "Bell! Wait up!" He shouts in his deeply accented voice. She turns around, her long brown hair blowing in the wind, sighs, and starts walking faster. "I'm serious!" He shouts. "Where are you going! This is a practice!" Storm clouds rumble above them.

         "You wouldn't understand!" She says and keeps walking. 

         "Bell, c'mon! If its one of those 'girl problems' its no reason to walk out-" 

         "It's not a girl problem!" She yells desperately, louder then she planned on saying it. It startles Oliver. She stops up by the wall of the castle and leans on it, her back to him. Tears fall softly down her face. She quickly wipes them away. He approaches her from behind.

         "Katie?" He asks softly. She slides down onto the wet grass and hugs her knees, her face covered. He kneels down as well. "Katie...what's wrong?" Katie isn't one of those girly girls who cries because of a boy or because they had a bad day. In fact, Oliver couldn't remember seeing Katie cry - ever. He gently touched her shoulder as a tear fell down her cheek. 

         "My Dad." She says in a voice barely audible. "W..when he was h...heading to work one day....someone cast a spell on him. Know one knows how...but now he's mental...he doesn't recognize any of his family. We visited him over holiday." There was a long pause in which Katie looked up, tears filling her eyes. "It's worse then him being dead." She stands, leaving Oliver in shock. 

         "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say?" He asks. 

         "In front of everyone! It's not that easy to say 'Sorry Wood, can't practice today, my dad's crazy!'?!" She turns her back on him. 

         "Look, _Katie_," He stresses her name. "I'm really sorry about practice today." He leans over and touches her shoulder. She turns around and looks up at him. "If there's anything I can do to make you feel better..." His voice drifts on and he gently takes Katie's hand and pulls her towards him. She buries her head in his shoulder. 

         "You already have."

**A/N:** _You like? Hope you did! Drop me a review, please! But, this is still gonna be a one shot. However, if you are a Angelina/Fred shipper, look forward to a fanfic that I'm going to co-write with one of my favorite people, Ashleigh. Hehe. It'll be under her name, so be sure to check that out possibly next week. _THANK YOU!


End file.
